Lonely Winter
by MilarionLove
Summary: Strange things have been happening in Pixie Hollow **on hold
1. Chapter 1

**Hi its me! I got bored so I decided to try and write this sad one shot, and it had too many details so im just gonna make it a story  
**

* * *

It was only days until the winter fairies had to end fall on the mainland and spread their ice wonderland everywhere. All the fairies were anxiously preparing for the exciting trip, but the winter fairies, were even more so.

The Winter Woods were full of enthusiastic fairies and sparrowmen. Tinkerbell and her crew were running around keeping an organised list of everything going on.

"Lord Milori, everything is right on schedule." Tinkerbell said, she looked around and saw Lord Milori was nowhere to be seen. "Lord Milori?" she called. She began flying through the crowds of fairies trying to find the winter lord. After searching everywhere, she finally spotted him standing on the border between the warm seasons and Winter Woods.

"Lord Milori!" she yelled excitedly. Tinkerbell flew towards him but was stopped by Dewey and Fiona, his lynx. **(I think its a lynx but say in the comments if its not)**

"I wouldn't go over there right now if I were you." Dewey said firmly.

"Why not?" Tink really needed to see Milori.

"He's... busy" Dewey said, having to stop and think.

She flew around them and saw him holding Clarion in his embrace, comforting her. It seemed like she was crying. Tink wanted to get a better look, but Dewey was watching her. Just then, a basket typed over and leaf blankets for animals spilled all over the snowy covered ground. As Dewey flew over to help, Tink saw an opportunity. She slipped behind a tree that was close enough to the border, so she could hear them talking.

"Do you have to go?" Clarion asked Milori.

"Ree, you know the fairies need me at the mainland to instruct them, just as they need the Ministers for the other seasons." Milori's voice was calm, but Tink detected a hint of worry.

"I guess you right, but what about last time? I don't want to lose you again." It was sad, and Tink could hear the sobs from Clarion.

"It won't happen again, what caused the issue has been fixed."

 _"What issue?"_ Tink thought.

Milori continued, "The real question is what about your safety? With all these dangerous and random events going on, who will protect you? I'd die if something happened to you, something I could have prevented, but I wasn't there to."

Then there was silence, Tink poked her head around the tree and saw them sitting on the border, hand in hand, with Clarion resting her head on his shoulder. There were tears streaming from Clarions eyes, and some starting to appear on Milori's.

"Let's go for a ride, love." Milori said, whistling for his owl.

 **(My baby brother insisted his name be Pickles so ya and since he doesn't have an official name, or gender in that matter, I figured it couldn't hurt)** Pickles, landed and Milori lifted Clarion on, then hopped on. They flew away and disappeared in the clouds.

"Tink, what are you doing?" said a voice.

Tink turned around to find Peri standing behind her.

"Oh, I was just, you know," she was hesitating, not wanting Peri to know she had been eavesdropping on the royals.

"Hey, did you see the new snowflake design I created?" Peri said excitingly, changing the subject for Tink.

Hours passed, when Tink remembered what she had heard. "Peri?"

"Ya Tink?"

"What happened last year when you delivered winter?"

"Well, we frosted trees, froze lakes, you know, what we do here."

"No, I mean did something bad happen?"

Peri's face turned sad, and her glow became dim. "It was terrible," she said.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Another chapter or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, its me again, I thought it would be fun to add what happened last winter so here it is.**

* * *

 **Last Winter**

"Lord Milori everything is going smoothly and we are ready," said one of the winter scouts.

"Perfect. Saddle the birds, we leave now." Milori kissed Clarions forehead, "See you soon." He mounted his owl and took flight towards the mainland, with the winter fairies right behind him.

* * *

Delivering Winter couldn't have gone better. Everything was perfectly done without a single mistake. As the winter fairies were heading bick to Neverland, Milori spotted a little blue bird that got caught on a rope and was stuck in a basket.

"Keep heading to the star, I'll be right back" he told his owl. Milori carefully walked across the ropes that held all the owls together, preventing them from getting lost.

"Lord Milori?!" Peri said alarmed, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry Peri, I need to help that bird that got stuck in the basket."

"Let me do it for you," Peri offered.

"No no, I got it, besides I have animal talent in me."

"Alright well I suppose if you fall you could just fly back up so its..."

Milori's face showed a hint of sadness.

Peri face palmed "OMG my lord, I'd fly backwards if I could, I totally forgot."

"It's fine Peri, Milori said, proceeding to walk the ropes.

"By the second star, Peri could you be anymore stupid," she said to herself.

Milori walked the ropes with ease, let the bird out, then proceeded to walk back. He was passing Peri when a hawk flew straight into the herd of owls, knocking him off. He fell hundreds of miles from the sky. Screams could be heard from the fairies above him. The minister of winter was shouting commands.

Peri had jumped off her owl and was flying to where he was. Milori was just falling through the clouds when Peri caught up with him.

"Aren't you scared?" She asked terrified, Milori had a straight face.

"Actually I'm quite terrified." he admitted with a smirk.

"What do I do?"Peri asked.

"Give this to Clarion." he handed her his cloak, and leaned backwards, plummeting towards the ground.

"MILORI!" Peri screamed.

* * *

 **Present day**

"So what happened?" Tink asked, in complete suspense.

"Oh his owl caught him and he laughed at our faces then got yelled at by Clarion. The end." Peri said.

* * *

 **OK, so I totally BS ed the last part of this "chapter" I'm going to make an actual chapter and hopefully post it before the 20th**

 **and no its not the end XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Im super sorry but I'm gonna put this on hold while I write my other story, Wingless.


End file.
